


Simfoni Mimpi

by Natsume_Rokunami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death In Dream, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume_Rokunami/pseuds/Natsume_Rokunami
Summary: Komposisi-komposisi penyusun mimpi manusia, menciptakan Simfoni Mimpi yang semu.Akashi Seijuurou x Readersn.b: perlu diperhatikan kalau ff ini punya gaya bahasa yang sama seperti ffku yang Supermassive Black Hole (Joker Game). Jangan ikuti logika dan turuti alur yang tersedia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki, baik dari karakter, plot dan setting. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Simfoni Mimpi (c) Natsume Rokunami

Akashi Seijuurou duduk bersila di karpet kamar tidurnya, bergumam sendiri dengan kedua tangan menangkup kedua dengkul. Akashi Seijuurou sedang berdebat sendiri, lebih tepatnya berdebat dengan dirinya yang _lain_.

  Suhu malam ini di wilayah Britania Raya kini cukup dingin, salju di bulan Desember turun perlahan, membekas sesaat pada aspal dan tanah. Rerumputan hijau mulai terbenami oleh salju-salju, pepohonan mulai dipenuhi timbunan salju pada daun-daun diikuti rantingnya. Atap-atap rumah dan pertokoan mulai diselimuti salju putih, lampu-lampu neon di jalan menyinari malam yang dingin, orang-orang berlalu lalang di trotoar dengan mengenakan mantel tebal dan syal.

  Di salah satu rumah dalam sudut kota dingin ini, Akashi Seijuurou terpekur dalam diam di acara duduk bersilanya.

  "Rasanya ... memang ini, ya?" gumam Akashi. Matanya tertuju pada selembar kertas berisi coretan yang ia buat sepuluh menit yang lalu.

  Coretan berbentuk skema pohon berkepalakan judul 'Komposisi Penyusun Mimpi'.

  Akhir-akhir ini Akashi tertarik mencari tahu, mengapa ia sering kali bermimpi bermacam-macam, namun kadang tak disambung pada waktu tidur selanjutnya. Kadang berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan, bahkan bertahun-tahun kemudian baru dilanjutkan. Menyadari ini, Akashi mulai mencatat pada buku 'Catatan Mimpi' tiap ia bangun tidur bila ia bermimpi.

  Entah apakah ini benar, namun secara skematis Akashi merasa bahwa mimpi memiliki komposisi.

  Dan ini menjadi kilas balik.

* * *

 

**Simfoni Mimpi**

* * *

 

**Story by Natsume Rokunami**

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

 

**Main cast:** _Akashi Seijuurou slight Akashi x Female!Readers._

**Genre:** _Drama, Horror / Mystery, Dark romance, and ... um, I dunno. *sob on the corner*_

**Language:** _Bahasa Indonesia._

**Warning:** _OOC, typo(s), kata depan salah, EYD hancur, diksi berantakan, imajinasi aneh, DLDR, dll._

**Media:** _pict Akashi lagi nyanyi, gak nyambung sama isi fanfic. :v Stok pict Akashi di hp Natsu seadanya aja._

**Notes:** _Natsu bukan peramal mimpi, ini murni imajinasi Natsu yang keterlaluan ngawurnya. :v Jadi maaf ya, mohon dimaklumi. :''_

**Selamat Membaca!**

* * *

 

  Akashi merasa tubuhnya dihembus keras oleh angin dari arah berlawanan, pakaian dan rambutnya berantakan berkat angin. Kedua kelopak mata meretak, memperlihatkan manik mata merah apel Akashi.

  Sadar-sadar ia sedang dalam posisi jatuh bebas dengan posisi badan menghadap bawah, melewati lubang berdinding pelangi yang sepertinya tak berdasar.

  Mata Akashi belum terbuka sepenuhnya, masih sayu dan kelihatan tak berniat untuk terbelalak. Raut muka Akashi bagai sehabis bangun tidur. Tubuhnya masih jatuh bebas. Terlihat dari sisi samping ia bagaikan sedang terbang.

  Tak lama kemudian, tumbuh sayap berbulu burung putih yang lebar dari punggung Akashi, menembus kain baju kaus putih Akashi, mengepakkan sayapnya dan mengambang di atas gravitasi. Sekejap mata dinding lubang berubah warna menjadi hitam kelam, namun sayap putih Akashi terlihat menonjol, bercahaya di dalam kegelapan. Bulu sayap Akashi menyebar di sekeliling Akashi yang berputar bagai gasing bergerak lambat, bulu tersebut bercahaya, berubah wujud menjadi bintang-bintang.

  Bintang-bintang tersebut meluncur ke atas, bagaikan gravitasi berpindah ke atas kepala Akashi. Akashi berjungkir, berputar-putar, kedua sayapnya perlahan berubah menjadi benang-benang putih mengelilingi sekeliling tubuh Akashi.

  Sampai pada akhir gravitasi, cahaya putih menyebar ke setiap sudut sensitifitas mata Akashi, membuat mata Akashi menyipit sesaat, kemudian terbelalak lebar.

  Ia terhempas, kaki mendarat di atas padang rumput hijau yang luas dan lapang, langit biru cerah menaungi Akashi bersama awan-awan yang bergerak begitu pelan.

  Akashi memandang sekeliling, hampa, lapang, namun menenangkan. Rasanya bebas, perasaan dalam dada bagaikan ingin meledak, keluar dan terbang bebas bersama semilir angin yang berkeliling dunia.

  Akashi tersenyum lebar, ia berteriak sebebas mungkin. Mengeluarkan semua yang membuat dadanya sesak, membiarkan perasaan yang awalnya buncah terbang bersama sang angin berhati baik.

  Puas berteriak, Akashi melangkah lima kali ke depan. Pada langkah kelima itulah ia mendengar suara.

  Akashi menajamkan indera pendengaran, namun rasanya semu. Tapi tetap terdengar oleh Akashi, suara nyanyian.

  Merasa tertarik, Akashi berlari menuju asal suara. Tidak, kakinya berjalan sendiri menuju ke sana, ia bagaikan melayang. Namun ia sadar bahwa sudut pandang dalam dirinya sendiri.

  Hampir dekat dengan sumber suara, Akashi menambah kecepatan. Tak ada pohon, hanya ada rumput. Tak ada yang menghalangi jangkauan penglihatan, mata Akashi menangkap sosok buram di kejauhan.

  Semakin dekat, mata Akashi melihat semakin jelas.

  Sesosok perempuan sedang bernyanyi begitu lepas, kedua tangan menangkup pada bagian atas dada. Suara perempuan tersebut terdengar begitu merdu, senang, dan cukup ... Akashi kehabisan kosakata untuk menggambarkan secara jelas.

  Perempuan tersebut terlihat sangat cantik di mata Akashi, Akashi begitu terpana.

  Angin berhembus.

  Akashi tak merasakan kakinya sedang melangkah, namun ia terkejut di tengah keterpanaannya bahwa ia sedang maju perlahan. Ia alihkan mata pada kedua kaki, berjalan. Bahkan Akashi tak merasakan saat kakinya menginjak tanah.

  Akashi tak mempermasalahkan, ia memang ingin. Biarkan Akashi lebih dekat dengan sumber suara, Akashi merasa kenal.

  Di langkah Akashi yang kesepuluh, mendadak cuaca di langit berubah mendung, halilintar menyambar dengan sering, namun tak menyambar Akashi. Akashi tak merasa terkejut, ia sendiri merasa heran. Suara petir menyambar terdengar jauh, meskipun kilat terlihat dekat, bagai retakan bercahaya di langit mendung yang gelap.

  Perempuan tersebut pun mendadak pakaiannya berubah. Di awal mengenakan gaun tipis tanpa lengan berwarna putih, kini menjadi warna hitam.

  Nyanyian yang Akashi merasa tahu tapi _tak tahu_ apa bahasa lagu yang dinyanyikan perempuan itu berubah menjadi nyanyian frustasi, depresi akan stress dan kesedihan yang mendalam. Akashi mendadak terbawa, ia merasa sedih.

  Akashi dapat melihat air mata perempuan tersebut mengalir dengan deras, enggan berhenti. Nyanyiannya tetap seindah tadi, namun terdengar menyayat hati. Akashi merasa bahwa perempuan itu menyanyi berdasarkan keadaan hati, namun kenapa cepat sekali berubah?

  Ingin Akashi merengkuh perempuan tersebut dan menghapus jejak air matanya, namun tempat ia berpijak terasa berguncang hebat. Mata Akashi memburam ... pusing, berputar membentuk spiral. Tubuhnya terhentak keras kembali.

  Sadar-sadar ia sudah berada di lain tempat.

  Akashi melihat lelaki di hadapannya yang sedang memetik senar gitar sembari duduk bersila di depan kotak gitar yang terbuka. Kotak tersebut terisi oleh uang koin.

  Penglihatan belum begitu jelas, lebih tepatnya lagi, wajah lelaki tersebut buram di mata Akashi. Yang hanya bisa Akashi kenali adalah rambut kuning lelaki itu.

  Lelaki tersebut bernyanyi dengan gaya _country_ , Akashi serasa menikmati lagu yang dibawakan, namun Akashi tak tahu lagu apa itu dan apa bahasa yang digunakan. Terdengar indah, enak untuk didengar, namun mengapa...? Akashi tak tahu, perkara sama dengan tadi.

  Tangan Akashi sadar tak sadar melemparkan uang koin ke dalam kotak gitar, Akashi mendengar lelaki tersebut menyahut, rasanya lelaki tersebut mengatakan 'terima kasih'.

  Akashi diam berdiri di tempat, menonton penyanyi bermuka buram di hadapannya. Saat ia menoleh ke belakang, Akashi terkejut melihat banyak orang sedang ikut menonton, namun wajah mereka sedikit buram. Hanya mata dan bibir yang dapat dilihat jelas oleh Akashi.

  Entah perasaan Akashi saja atau sekarang cuaca sedang berkabut dan mendung?

  Akashi berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan, walau sejujurnya ia antara _mau tak mau_. Semu ... rasanya semu sekali.

  Ia melangkah _\--bagaikan melayang saat berjalan--_ menyusuri trotoar. Tanpa sebab, Akashi masuk ke dalam gang di sebelah kanannya. Akashi melihat ke atas, tampaknya gang ini adalah pembatas antara satu apartemen dengan apartemen lain, namun kedua apartemen tersebut lebih kecil dan klasik.

  Dapat ia lihat tali jemuran menyambung dari jendela apartemen kiri ke jendela apartemen kanan yang berhadapan. Pot bunga menghiasi balkon kecil, di salah satu balkon terlihat seekor kucing berwarna jingga tidur di atas pagar besi balkon.

  Akashi melihat berbagai macam pakaian yang dijemur, mulai dari pakaian sehari-hari sampai pakaian dalam. Tak luput juga oleh Akashi bahwa ada wig panjang bergelombang berwarna pirang susu tergantung di tali jemuran paling atas, bersama celana jaring dan pakaian-pakaian tak senonoh lainnya. Akashi menebak bahwa jemuran tersebut milik pelacur.

  Pandangan Akashi turun ke bawah, mendapati kotak sampah besar terbuat dari besi berwarna hijau lumut berada di ujung gang, diikuti oleh sampah-sampah besi tergeletak di sekitar kotak sampah.

  Kaki Akashi melangkah sadar tak sadar, mendekati kotak sampah.

  Akashi menaiki kotak sampah tersebut, memanjati dinding batu bata warna merah. Ia mendarat dengan sempurna.

  Akashi kembali terpana.

  Alunan musik sendu, perasaan ganjil, kembali merasuki hati dan pikiran Akashi. Hatinya membuncah, tangannya terasa bergetar.

  Perempuan tadi kembali tampak di mata Akashi, dengan sosok lebih jelas. Latar belakang perempuan tersebut hanyalah hitam dan gelap dengan cahaya menyorot satu tempat saja, yaitu tempat si perempuan terduduk lemas di lantai.

  Masih dengan gaun hitam, perempuan itu menatap lantai hitam tanpa minat. Kosong, hampa, menyimpan rahasia. Butuh rengkuhan hangat.

  Akashi melangkah mendekati perempuan tersebut, semakin dekat maka semakin berdebarlah Akashi. Ia merasa sangat mengenali perempuan tersebut, namun kenapa ia tak bisa menyebutkan nama? Akashi merasa tahu nama perempuan itu, tapi kenapa ia tak bisa menyebutkannya? Kenapa?

  Akashi setengah bersimpuh di samping perempuan itu. Begitu cantik dan menarik, memikat hati Akashi yang dingin. Rasanya menggetarkan hati saat ia memandangi perempuan tersebut.

  Sadar tak sadar, kedua tangan Akashi bergerak memeluk perempuan tersebut, menaruh dagu di puncak kepala si perempuan.

  Milyaran bunyi-bunyian mulai memenuhi seisi ruangan. Ah, entahlah, ia sendiri tak tahu di mana ia berada. Dinding bata tadi pun tak terlihat, padahal ia yakin jarak antara dinding dengan perempuan itu hanya berjarak enam langkah biasa.

  Sekeliling terasa gelap dan berwarna hitam, nyanyian dan perasaan ganjil tetap menetap, diiringi bunyi-bunyi berjumlah milyaran. Tapi sama sekali tak menghilangkan kehampaan.

  Barulah ia sadar, bunyi-bunyian tersebut membentuk sebuah suara yang mengatakan sesuatu, entah kenapa dada Akashi terasa sempit.

  _"Sia-sia ..."_

_"Sia-sia ... "_

_"Sia-sia ... "_

_"Sia-sia ... "_

_"_ **_SIA-SIA ..._ ** _"_

_"_ **_Akal percuma,_ ** _"_

_"_ **_Aneh,_ ** _"_

_"_ **_Kau tak mencinta,_ ** _"_

_"_ **_Kau hanya membenci,_ ** _"_

_"_ **_Sia-sia,_ ** _"_

_"_ **_Sampah,_ ** _"_

_"_ **_Hanyalah sepotong sampah,_ ** _"_

_"_ **_Kau ... sampah,_ ** _"_

_"_ **_Bahkan tempat sampah jijik padamu,_ ** _"_

_"_ **_Sampah_ ** _,"_

_"_ **_Sia-sia_ ** _,"_

_"_ **_Percuma,_ ** _"_

_"_ **_PERCUMA._ ** _"_

Perempuan yang Akashi peluk gemetar, kemudian menjerit kecil.

  Akashi hanya terdiam, ia merasa hampa. _Apa yang dikatakannya?_

Akashi bingung.

  Ia tahu namun _merasa tak tahu_.

  Perempuan itu menghentakkan tubuhnya sampai terlepas dari pelukan Akashi, berlari meninggalkan cahaya.

  Akashi terkejut, ia merasa kehilangan. Segera ia susul perempuan itu, _harus sampai dapat_.

  Rasanya sudah bermeter-meter ia berlari menuju perempuan itu, entah kenapa terlihat menonjol dalam kegelapan. Tiap satu meter, Akashi merasa kebenciannya bangkit.

  _Benci. Benci. Benci_.

  Sekaligus takut.

  **_TAKUT._**

Akashi murka, penglihatannya mulai berwarna merah. Darahnya terasa mendidih, entah kenapa terasa nyata.

  Mata kiri Akashi terasa berdenyut, refleks Akashi menutup mata kirinya. Ia merasa pusing sebelah, namun terus berlari mengejar sosok _penting_ di depan sana.

  Akashi baru membuka mata setelah pusingnya menghilang.

  Sekejap, ia terkejut setengah mati saat cahaya begitu terang menenggelamkan dirinya.

  Akashi merasa tenggelam, ia jatuh mengikuti gravitasi sebenarnya. Tenggelam dalam dunia yang nampak seperti air. Ya, tenggelam dalam air, namun tak berasa dingin atau pun basah. Biasa saja.

  Petir terlihat menyambar begitu gencar dalam air, ubur-ubur perlahan datang dari bawah menuju ke atas, melewati Akashi yang masih begitu dekat dengan permukaan.

  Belut listrik melintas di depan hidungnya.

  Akashi merasa tenggelam dalam air _oksigen_. Ia masih dapat bernapas.

  Di hadapannya, terdapat sekat-sekat listrik. Mengingatkan Akashi pada kolam renang perlombaan meskipun tak begitu mirip, Akashi berenang melewati sekat-sekat. Ia tersetrum saat melewati sekat, namun tak merasa _tersetrum_. Biasa saja, hanya membuat jantung Akashi berdebar lebih kencang sepersekian detiknya.

  Mendadak, air terasa menghilang, diganti dengan udara bergravitasi. Akashi terkejut.

  Akashi jatuh dalam dunia gelap, entah kapan ia sampai di dasar dan seperti apa dasarnya.

  Mata Akashi menangkap seberkas cahaya, membentuk tulisan padat bagaikan neon pertokoan, namun semu.

  **_"SALAH JALAN."_**

  
Akashi menabrak tulisan tersebut hingga pecah, anehnya ia tak merasa kesakitan fisik, namun kesakitan jiwa.

   
  **_"BUNTU."_**

  Akashi menabraknya.

  **_"KEBENCIAN."_**

  Akashi menabraknya.

  **_"DELUSI."_**

Akashi menabraknya.

  **_"REBUT DIA."_**

  Akashi menabraknya.

  **_"PAKSA."_**

Akashi menabraknya.

  **_"KAU MUTLAK."_**

**_"MUTLAK."_ **

**_"MUtLaK."_ **

**_"MuTLak."_ **

**_"MuTlAK."_ **

**_"ATAU MATI SAJA SANA."_ **

  Akashi menjerit, meraung-raung.

  Ia akhirnya mencapai dasar, mendarat dengan sempurna di depan sebuah cermin.

  Akashi mengangkat wajah yang tertunduk, menatap penuh wibawa pada cermin yang tidak merefleksikan dirinya.

  Namun merefleksikan seorang perempuan.

  _Sangat penting bagi Akashi._

  Perempuan tersebut menempelkan tangan kanan pada cermin, menatap datar pada Akashi.

  Akashi menyeringai.

  Ia mendekat, terus mendekat. Tak peduli sekeliling terlihat gelap, ia ingin lebih dekat dengan perempuan itu.

  Sampailah ia, berhadap-hadapan dengan _hidup_ nya.

  Akashi menggerakan tangan kiri, ingin menempelkan tangan di tempat perempuan itu menempelkan tangan kanannya. Pada saat Akashi menempelkan tangannya ...

  Akashi terbelalak.

  Perempuan itu menjerit.

  Tangisan perempuan itu membuncah, wajahnya berubah suram seketika.

  Akashi merasa _gila._

  Dunia terasa berputar.

  Jantung Akashi berpacu.

  Perempuan itu terus menjerit melengking sampai kaca cermin retak. Akashi terhentak.

.

  Sekejap semuanya menghilang.

.

**oOo**

  
Akashi Seijuurou tersentak dari alam mimpi, ia duduk di atas dipan dengan keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuh. Seprai ikut basah, tepat di mana punggung Akashi saat tidur berada.

  Napas Akashi tersengal-sengal, seakan tadi oksigen terasa minim untuk dihirup. Ia menghirup oksigen dengan rakus.

  Mata kiri yang semula berwarna merah sepenuhnya, kini berubah warna menjadi kuning keemasan.

  Punggung, dada, dan perut Akashi yang telanjang dibanjiri keringat ... membuatnya terlihat berkilat dalam kegelapan kamar yang hanya disinari oleh cahaya bulan dari jendela bertirai tipis.

  Rasa benci bangkit.

  Hati membuncah.

  Murka.

  **Obsesi.**

.

  _Terkutuklah mimpi yang membangunkan sisi gelap seorang Akashi Seijuurou._

.

  
  Mata Akashi melirik tajam pada figura foto mantan kekasih tercinta di meja kecil dekat dipan.

  Wanita yang telah memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak.

  Akashi bersumpah takkan berdiam diri saja melihat hal yang tak diinginkannya seumur hidup terus berlangsung.

  **_Rebut._**

**_Paksa._ **

**_Monopoli dia._ **

**_Kau mutlak._ **

.

  _"Lepaskan aku, Sei! Kau tahu sendiri bahwa kita sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi!"_

_"Tutup mulutmu, aku tak pernah setuju kita berpisah, dan takkan pernah setuju."_

_"Sei, kumohon, bebaskan aku. Biarkan aku lepas ... "_

_"Tidak akan."_

_"Sei...!"_

_"Kau milikku, maka aku akan memerjuangkan apa yang sudah menjadi_ **_hakku_ ** _."_

**_Hak._ **

**_Hak._ **

**_Hak seorang Akashi Seijuurou._ **

**_Mutlak._ **

**_ Kau adalah miliknya, kau takkan bisa lari, [full name]. _ **

.

**oOo**

Kilas balik.

  Sungguh menyebalkan.

  Akashi merutuk, ia salah makan atau apa? Kenapa mimpinya kemarin begitu aneh dan mempengaruhi?

  Ah, tidak. Mungkin bukan karena ia salah makan.

  Mungkin karena empat faktor.

  Sebelum ia bermimpi kemarin, ia mendengar, melihat, merasakan, dan memikirkan banyak hal yang ... menakjubkan. Bagi Akashi, ini brilian. Mimpi yang brilian, hingga dapat memerjuangkan [name] agar tak berpisah lagi darinya.

  Seusai melaksanakan apa yang terangkum dari mimpi, mata kiri Akashi kembali berwarna merah.

  Tak apalah, toh hasilnya bagus.

  Akashi tersenyum, tak mengacuhkan lagi kertas skema, ia berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

  Pintu kamar mandi berderit pelan saat Akashi membuka pintu, masih dengan senyumnya. Sorot matanya melembut melihat sosok [name] _terlelap_ di dalam bak mandi

.

_Jangan berpikiran buruk, rileks saja._

_Kau baik-baik saja._

.

  "Ah, [name] apa kau kesepian? Maaf, aku tadi sedang sibuk." Akashi melangkah mendekati bak mandi, meraih sarung tangan karet dari meja marmer terdekat.

  Akashi mengelus helaian rambut [name] yang kaku.

  "Pasti karena cuaca hari ini begitu dingin," Akashi tersenyum sayang. "Kuharap penambahan takaran formalin akan membuatmu _tetap hangat_."

  Akashi mengambil jeriken berisi formalin berbahan keras, kemudian menuangkan seluruh isinya ke dalam bak hingga habis.

  "Nah, sudah cukup baik kan?" Akashi tersenyum, tak memedulikan bau busuk menguar di dalam kamar mandi.

  [Name] tersenyum di bibir keriputnya.

.

_Semua akan baik-baik saja._

_Bila kau berada di samping Akashi Seijuurou._

.

**oOo**

"Sampai kapan kau terus begini, -- _nodayo_?" Midorima Shintarou memandang tajam Akashi Seijuurou dari luar jeruji besi penjara khusus _orang penyakitan_.

  "Apa maksudmu, Midorima- _kun_? Aku hanya menyalurkan bakat seniku," Akashi terus melukis di dinding penjara.

  Melukis [name] dengan pewarnaan yang _gila_ dan membuat siapa saja yang melihat merasa takut bila melihat lukisan dinding tersebut terlalu lama.

  Bahkan Midorima enggan melihat lukisan tersebut, ia khawatir pada Akashi.

  Midorima berdeham, "Dari hasil tesku padamu mengenai mimpi anehmu dulu, sepertinya akan sembuh cukup lama."

  Akashi tergelak, Midorima terkejut.

  "Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk menyembuhkanku, dan aku tak berharap demikian." Akashi menatap sayang pada lukisannya, "Karena aku sudah _terlalu nyaman_ dengan ini semua."

  Midorima menghela napas berat, "Baiklah, jadi-- ehm ... ya, jadi sebelum kau bermimpi _itu_ , kau dipengaruhi oleh lagu, lalu Kise yang bernyanyi untuk kekasihnya _\-- kau saksikan itu_ , dan hubunganmu dengan [name] yang kandas. Ehem ... kira-kira seperti itu, -- _nodayo_. Apa benar?"

  "Salah," koreksi Akashi. " _Hubunganku dengan [name] tak pernah kandas, untuk selamanya. Camkan itu baik-baik,_ Midorima- _kun_." nada Akashi yang sebelumnya memberat, menjadi ringan saat menyebut ' _Midorima-kun_ '.

  Akashi tersenyum.

  Midorima meneguk ludah yang terasa pekat.

  "Eh ... jadi, kau dipengaruhi oleh empat unsur berdasarkan apa yang kau alami pada hari sebelum kau tidur dan bermimpi _itu._ Suara, objek, perasaan, dan pemikiran. Diduga mempengaruhi mimpimu dan mimpimu mempengaruhi dirimu. _Ya, seperti itulah._ "

  Midorima ingin segera pulang saat melihat Akashi tergelak kembali.

  "Benar, tepat sekali. Tapi aku tak memintamu untuk menyembuhkanku, ini penting untukku. Bila tidak, aku takkan bisa melukis seindah ini. Objeknya [name], bagus kan?"

  Midorima melihat pada lukisan Akashi. Sungguh, Akashi kejam sekali memberikan warna, membuat lukisan tersebut tampak mengerikan.

  "Indah kan?"

  "Y-ya," Midorima melirik pada tangan Akashi yang membawa sebuah _kuas_.

  _Potongan tangan [name]_.

  Midorima merutuk, ' _Pantas saja saat autopsi, dari pergelangan tangan hingga kelima jari tangan kanan [name] menghilang._ '

  Akashi terkekeh, "Karya yang inovatif kan?"

  _Ya, inovatif dan brilian sekali, Akashi. Idemu sangat brilian._

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

** END **

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Suara  
> 2) Objek  
> 3) Perasaan  
> 4) Pemikiran
> 
> .
> 
> 1) milyaran bunyi membentuk suatu kumpulan bernama suara yang menciptakan gelombang dan mempengaruhi otak, terekam oleh otak, terputar kembali oleh otak dalam mimpi karena saat itu Akashi sedang di alam bawah sadar, mengirimkan sinyal kepada telinga Akashi di alam bawah mimpi, memperdengarkan suara tersebut pada Akashi.
> 
> 2) Objek nyata yang terlihat menarik perhatian Akashi, terekam oleh mata, tersimpan dalam proyektor otak, lalu diputar kembali oleh otak dalam mimpi alam bawah sadar Akashi, merubah wujud objek yang tersimpan dalam otak menjadi nyata dalam mimpi, namun sesungguhnya semu. Bergabung dengan objek-objek lainnya.
> 
> 3) tiap emosi dan perasaan Akashi dibagikan secara terpisah dengan tiap bagian sama jenisnya, memilah-milih mana yang menjadi bagian utama Akashi, lalu diikuti oleh cipratan bagian-bagian lain dan dicampurkan, membentuk sebuah hasil berupa perasaan bermutu untuk dijadikan pelengkap mimpi, mempengaruhi hati dan membuat Akashi merasakan sebuah emosi atau perasaan saat berada dalam mimpi, sekali pun semu.
> 
> 4) tiap bagian-bagian dari pemikiran Akashi dipisah-pisahkan sesuai jenis, lalu dicoba eksperimen dengan salah satu bagian pemikiran dicampur dengan salah satu pemikiran, menciptakan fleksibilitas dalam mimpi. Menambah rasa dalam mimpi.
> 
> Bila keempat-empatnya digabungkan:
> 
> Komposisi di atas bila saling melengkapi tanpa kelebihan atau pun kekurangan, akan menciptakan sebuah mimpi yang memancing perasaan dan menumbuhkan imajinasi pada otak. Menyeimbangkannya memang sulit, namun tanpa sadar telah berhasil menyeimbangkannya, membuat kita bermimpi saat tidur. Saat bangun, kadang akan lupa karena hasil dari komposisi tersebut kurang mencapai jangkauan hati yang sebenarnya, bukan alam bawah sadar. Bagaimana pun juga mimpi bersifat semu, dan kita harus kembali ke kenyataan. Namun tanpa sadar, bila mimpi tersebut sungguh berkesan dan mempengaruhi jangkauan hati yang sebenarnya, maka mimpi tersebut akan terus diingat oleh hati dan otak, dan dilampiaskan dalam berbagai macam cara sesuai kemampuan dan potensi masing-masing, bisa juga menambah otak berimajinasi lebih fleksibel, kreatif, dan bisa membayangkan sesuatu secara audio dan visual, mengetuk dasar hati paling dalam, menciptakan sebuah hasil seni yang inovatif dan brilian, juga menciptakan pemikiran baru dan metode pemecahan masalah yang kreatif, fleksibel, dan unik. Hasilnya: unik. Mimpi bukan sekedar film dalam tidur.
> 
> Bila dikiaskan, ini dikatakan simfoni mimpi karena gabungan dari unsur-unsur berbeda.
> 
> Bila mimpinya biasa saja, masih bisa dikatakan simfoni mimpi.
> 
> ^ Jadi, ini notes atau bisa dibilang kerangka ffku ini. Entah kesambet apa, aku jadi mikirin plot kek begini. Aku tahu memang aneh, tapi aku ingin membebaskan imajinasiku saja.
> 
> Thanks for Reading.


End file.
